


Like A Sunflower

by EWTP



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWTP/pseuds/EWTP
Summary: Right beside him, Will used his hands to cushion his head. Austin was talking away, recounting a funny encounter he had in the music shop the other week, and finally, Kayla was nodding along, happily munching on the strawberry in her mouth.And the little detail they all had in common?They were all facing the sun.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	Like A Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a headcanon on [Kaillinne's](https://kaillinne.tumblr.com/) Tumblr! Actually, the original post was deleted and I only saw a screenshot of it on Instagram, but it basically says: _Nico's not sure if all kids of Apollo do it, but whenever Will is relaxing outside, he automatically faces the sun. Like a sunflower._
> 
> I thought it was very accurate and wanted to try my hand at writing a little something based on that hc, so... here's the result! Hope you like it, and be sure to follow me on my own [Tumblr!](https://ewxtp.tumblr.com/)

Nico would admit- storming into the Apollo cabin with a scowl set deep on his face was _not_ the best way to get anybody on his side.

Especially when he could practically _see_ the smug grin on Will’s lips, even if he were trailing in right behind him.

“Oh, hey Nico!” Kayla greeted him, turning to fiddle with the pair of socks in her hold. 

From across the room, Austin raised his hand, “Yo.”

Nico listened to Will’s footsteps, and when they came to a stop, he waited. If he were right, Will would be waiting for some greetings of his own, only to be met with complete silence.

It never failed to make Nico laugh.

“What about me?” Will asked. Then, nothing. “Ugh, rude.”

“Anyway,” Nico stifled his giggles. “Are you guys doing anything right now?”

Kayla raised her leg, shrugging the previous socks in her hold on to her foot. “I’m going out for a walk.”

“And I’m having my own concert once _this one_ leaves.” Austin gestured towards Kayla, who chucked a pillow towards him in return.

Nico scouted forward, first moving towards Austin and taking his wrist. He pulled him up from the beanbag chair he was lounged across and moved straight towards Kayla, grabbing her by the arm and ushering the both of them towards the door. “Well, cancel those plans. You guys are coming with me.”

“Us.” Will chimed in, grinning in response to Nico’s glare.

“Woah there!” Kayla put her foot down, effectively hindering Nico from dragging them right out the door. “What’s going on here? Are you guys fighting?”

“It’s more of a disagreement.” Will smiled, amusement dancing in his eyes. Nico, once again, glared at him.

“And what does this have to do with us…?” Austin narrowed his eyes, his wrist falling from Nico’s hold.

“We’re going to relax by the strawberry fields.”

“Is that what we’re doing?” Will asked, throwing an arm right over Nico’s shoulders. It might have been nice, but considering their current _disagreement_ , he willed himself not to immediately melt at Will’s touch.

“Hmph.” Was all Nico offered, regretfully moving away from the warmth and turning towards the other Apollo siblings.

Kayla blinked. “Um, do we have a choice in this?”

“No.”

“Alright…” She stepped back, pointing towards her bed. “Let me just… get my other shoe.”

Austin held up his neck strap. “Can I bring my sax?”

“No.” Nico tried for a smile, but his lips automatically moved to a pout. “We’re relaxing.”

“Yep.” Will chirped. “Relaxing. We’re relaxing, just like we always do. As a group.”

Nico tried to elbow him, but Will just avoided his jab and immediately snaked his arms around his waist. Despite the rising heat to his face, Nico crossed his arms and did his best to completely ignore the flutter of kisses being pressed to his cheek.

Thankfully, Kayla came back in a flash, and just like that, they were on their way to the strawberry fields.

…

Austin wanted some strawberries, which led both Kayla and Will to declare they could go for some of their own.

So, after they picked two small basket’s worth of plump, ripe fruit, they finally got to lay on the ground and just _relax_.

Nico took to sitting upright, hugging his knees close to his chest as he looked off into the busy campsite. Meanwhile, the trio to his left all laid on their backs, simply basking in the sun’s warmth as it beat down directly on the spot Kayla had chosen for them.

It wasn’t all too hot- in fact, Nico would say it was pleasingly comfortable. The gentle breeze blowing over them every two minutes _definitely_ helped.

Right beside him, Will used his hands to cushion his head. Austin was talking away, recounting a funny encounter he had in the music shop the other week, and finally, Kayla was nodding along, happily munching on the strawberry in her mouth.

And the little detail they all had in common?

They were all facing the sun.

Nico noticed this just a few days ago- whenever he and Will were sitting in the outdoors, doing nothing but enjoying each other’s company… Will would unconsciously face the sun.

He didn’t say anything right away, simply took note of Will’s movements throughout their time together. Nothing too big stood out, and Nico couldn’t see when it happened, but eventually, Will would end up with his body tilted towards the blazing, star in the sky- much like a sunflower.

Will peered at him, moving his arm from behind him to lay it across the ground, shooting Nico a cheeky, smug smirk.

Nico had to roll his eyes, but scooted closer, nonetheless.

“I told you so.” Nico poked Will in the stomach, sticking his tongue out at the eye roll he received.

“Yeah, yeah.” Will waved him off. “Are you going to continue to pout all day or are you going to cuddle with your very attractive boyfriend?”

This time, Nico kicked him, but he did take the invitation and ducked down, laying beside Will and snuggling up to his chest.

He wanted to be mad, but he just… couldn’t resist Will’s smirks. They made him melt, and Will _knew_ it, that jerk.

“So…” Kayla cleared her throat, “are you two going to tell us what all this was about or…?”

Will’s chest rose and fell with every laugh he took. “Nico says we’re sunflowers.”

A pause. Then, Austin spoke. “Um, what?”

Nico propped himself up, facing the curious looks thrown his way. “Whenever Will’s outside, and he’s not doing anything, he tends to face the sun.”

“And I said, _that’s ridiculous_ , but Nico took it to heart.”

“And I told Will to _shush_.” He shot Will a frown. “I figured it had to do with the whole Apollo thing, and that’s where you guys came in. I wanted to see so for myself, and, just like I suspected, I was right.”

To add the very sweet cherry on top, all three siblings tilted their head forward, immediately blinded by the sun shining directly in their eyes.

That was what did it for Nico, leading him to burst out in a fit of laughter.

“Wow, we really do take the whole Apollo thing to the next level.” Austin plucked a strawberry right from the basket he and Kayla shared, tossing it in his mouth before he flopped back on the ground.

Kayla nodded, a teasing smile making its way to her lips. “Glad to know I have yet another thing tying me to you two idiots.”

“Again, rude.” Will pouted, wrapping both his arms around Nico and pulling him in for more cuddles. Nico melted, once again, at his touch.

Austin and Kayla fake gagged.

Will muttered out an insult, but Nico simply ran his fingers right through his mop of blond hair, heat crawling up his neck as he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple.

He didn’t mind the ensuing teasing all that much, neither did he mind Will’s sudden need for affection. He would never admit it, but he had a sort-of _soft spot_ for the children of Apollo- the newly found sunflower trio.

Even if they did annoy him to no end...

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore my botched ending- I got so stuck on it and I just threw something cute out there to tie it all together.
> 
> Tell me what you think! I hope you guys enjoyed my little self-indulgent one-shot!
> 
> _Posted: January 10, 2020._


End file.
